Merely a Moon Cycle
by Leia Tomasi
Summary: Gine and crew is out scouting and Celipa does her best to keep Gine in close quarters while Gine is on her Moon Cycle (heat). Fortunately for her, her Captain takes an interest to satiate her cravings. Bardock/Gine MATURE
1. chapter 1

Celipa touched a hand to the small of Gine's back. She rubbed the small of her back as another wave of need rippled through her. "For this to happen," Celipa said with a wince, "with no safety."

"You know the men here, you can have any one of them, you know?" Celipa reasoned. Gine snapped and bit at Celipa's hand. "The men want a stronger woman," Gine cursed at her. She looked away with a sad smile as she scoffed at herself. "It's silly to hope for it," she commented. Celipa's eyes hardened and she smacked the palm of her hand into Gine's nape. Gine's eyes went wide and she watched Celipa look over her hand. "Don't bite me," she groused. Gine tried her best to be funny. "Because it makes Toma jealous?" She teased. Celipa rolled her eyes. "There's nothing going on between Toma and," she paused seeing Gine had gotten a lot closer. "You can't deny it," Gine said, "you smell like him." Celipa's eyes widened before she sighed. "Gine-" she began.

A knock came to Gine's door. Celipa watched her stand, roll her shoulders and then walk to the door. Gine expected it to be the medic she had called for. But, when she opened the door and a hand reached unexpectedly for her she panicked. Her tail shot forward, catching the arm, but, not being strong enough to hold it back she panicked. She shot down and her lips peeled back to attack her intruder.

Celipa had made it in time and wrapped her hands around Gine's forehead, fighting her back inside. "Are you crazy?!" she hissed at her as her eyes met those of their Captain's. "He's our Captain," she bit at Gine. Gine hissed at her and Celipa barreled her to the floor.

Bardock quickly stepped inside and shut the door. "Get out!" Gine ordered. "Men ain't allowed in women's quarters!" she added. Bardock arched a brow and she bared her teeth once more. "What's going on here?!" he demanded. "You both are here? There's a complaint that you've bailed your post!" he said towards Gine. Celipa's hand held her back. "Look, I uh, I took her post, I'm just, I'm running a little late." She eyed Gine and said, "She's tired, right…?" Gine snapped her mouth shut as Celipa said, "We're just fighting, an argument, that's all." She rose and caught Bardock's arm as she headed for the door. "Come on, you can escort me," she reasoned. "Not so fast," he murmured as he looked back at Gine. He walked to her and stood over her. "Tell me, what's going on?"

"Bardock," Celina murmured. "She's not-she's fine, really." Gine felt her chest tighten. "I'm on a moon cycle," she snapped. His eyes widened. She swallowed and looked up at him. He towered over her. She was tiny in comparison to Celipa and to him, she stood at nothing. He stiffened up and asked, "And you knew you would be on this cycle?" Gine bit her tongue as he looked at Celipa. "You convinced me to take a woman who hasn't even had her first moon cycle?" he demanded at her.

Gine felt her chest tighten. Bardock was a strong Saiyan and looked down at her with near disgust. She knew what he liked. Tall, nearly Amazonian women. A woman who could crush his skull with their thighs. Thick women. She was nothing like them. He looked back at Gine, saw her reddened face, and her low panting. She looked hopeless. Her tail was loose about her waist, twitching while she shuddered. But, she didn't submissively look away from him. Instead, her eyes challenged him. Her words surprised him. "Captain," she said, "I'm right here. You don't have to remind me that I'm unwanted here." Bardock's eyes went wide. Gine watched them argue and Celipa countered at him. "You think I tricked you?!" She accused. In her mind, her convincing him was out of respect. "How dare you think I would leave her behind? We are nearly the last of our kind! I wouldn't leave her to Frieza's men."

"This isn't my first moon," Gine scolded. They both paused in their arguments. Celipaarched a brow, waved a hand, forcing herself to be calm. "Yes, captain. She's had many moons."

"All have been easy except this one, it was simple to be at the barracks on Planet Vegeta, but here, here's no escaping it, and I can't hide. And it's, I'm not…" Celipa's eyes widened when Gine said, "They all know, everyone knows, I'm not a birther," she snapped. "I understand I'm not wanted." Celipa's heart went to her. "Gine, that's not true," she reasoned. She went to her and sat beside her once more. "You're a Saiyan, your body just isn't ready to bear children. Our genetics, it decides your mate."

"So, I just haven't met the one?" Gine groused. "What a stupid thing," she cursed. "Romanticizing mating isn't something that happens to our kind." Bardock wasn't used to seeing her like this. Usually, she was sweet, generous, far more outgoing than many other Saiyans. Nearly kind to a fault but, he knew it was truly compassion.

Celipa looked up at Bardock. "Were here for five days scouting," she said. "Let me stay with her for two, it will have passed by then." He pointed at her. "She gets a day, we have to move." Celipa shook her head. "But, Bardock?! The ship can't even move in this storm cell! It'll take two days' time!" He leaned closer to her. "She gets a day. Or you can find someone to relieve her."

Celipa looked at Gine and Gine's head fell. "A day then," she sighed. Gine spoke softly. "Celipa," she reasoned with her. "I..a day is enough leniency from our captain," she said properly. Bardock's eyes widened and Celipa's jaw fell slack. She shook her head. "You can rest for the day Gine. Do you know? You have an entire day and two nights."

"Don't coddle her," Bardock growled. Celipa rolled her eyes. "Fine, you take her if you're so willing to find someone!" she snarled at him out of frustration. His eyes widened at her brazenness. It wasn't often that Celipa lost her temper at him. Gine reasoned with her. "Let him leave," she murmured. She tucked her hands together and sat on them to stop their shaking. Celipa looked at her before she looked back at Bardock. She eyed him as he turned away and left. But, unbeknownst to the women he paused in the hallway. His face was hot. Gine looked too wanton. He hadn't ever seen her face so flushed and her eyes so him if he wasn't just a bit curious about how she would feel in his hands. He covered his mouth with a large hand and sighed. Any man would take her if she walked out of her quarters like that. A day truly wasn't enough for her heat to pass and he knew as he braced himself against the wall that his body was reacting to her. He swallowed and as someone rounded a corner he quickly moved through the door once more.

He stepped in and Gine was struggling with Celipa again. "Get off of me!" she yelled. "Shut it!" Celipa said. "Toma would gladly take you," she reasoned. Gine yelled back at her, "And if I have his child?!" Celipa paused and Gine froze at the sight of Bardock watching them. They watched as he eased down and took a seat at the small table nearby.

Bardock slipped his scouter off. He rubbed his hands across his face, before setting them up on the tabletop. He looked Gine over with an arched brow. She sure was a little spit of a thing. Petite breasts and barely standing a hair's breadth shorter than Celipa's shoulder. She took advantage of Celipa being distracted and kicked her off of her. "Quiet," he growled. Celipa shot up, glaring at Gine and Gine sat on the floor returning a glaring look to Celipa. Her skirt gave her a young look, almost as if she were a mere girl. His upper lip snarled. She wasn't his type of woman, but still, she was a woman who had needs. Just as any other Saiyans would. "I'll have you," he said, "the quicker you get this over with the better." Celipa's eyes went wider. "Wha…?"

"Just to put a small thought in your head," he bit at Gine, "Nappa would piper to you. Hell, Greens would as well if you don't want me. I could order any man to have you as you're a woman, you don't go unnoticed." Her eyes widened. She realized how large of a man Bardock was, again, she felt meek. But his words admitted to her that there was talk of her being taken. That the men saw her. As he sat at the small table in her quarters he seemed to take up the entire table. She calmly stepped past Celipa and took the chair across from him. "I accept."

"Accept…?" he asked. Her eyes widened and she said, "Y-You. I would like you." Her voice was nervous and Celipa shook her head. Her eyes looked him over and she murmured, "Thank you."

"Celipa," Bardock said. "Leave us." She whipped around so fast and Bardock saw Gine's already flushed face turn a shade darker. "Now, just before our morning training?" She hissed. He arched a brow as he removed his bracers. "I won't ask again," he said. "Toma is on morning watch. I'll take my shift end here. And you," he paused to look at her, "will cover Gine's shift for the next two days." Her eyes went wide. "Two?" Gine asked aloud. "Two?!" Celipa yelled. Bardock wickedly smiled and said, "It's been a bit of time since I've had a woman." He rose from his seat and carted Celipa out. He watched the door whisk shut and laid over the lock.

He looked back at Gine and groused, "Where are the showers here?" She blinked and slowly pointed down the back hall. He frowned. "You don't share with the others?" She shook her head. "Women are given separate quarters," she said. "None of us are joined." He arched a brow and pulled his headband off before walking past the table and down the hall. She watched him disappear into the bathroom. He walked into her bathroom and whistled. "You girls have nice showers here," he said, letting the water begin to steam. She heard his armor drop and he peeled away from his suit, tossing it out into the hallway. He poked his head out at her and said, "Are you coming?" Again, she blinked at him and calmly walked down the hall. "I've never," she began until he caught her up and pulled her armor dress up and above her head. "Showered with a male…" She felt his hands gently pull it up and off of her and saw him pause above her. She gulped. She had seen plenty of men naked before, plenty of women, but, suddenly she felt him staring at her and she gulped.

He saw her second skin of a suit and her breasts, we're still petite, but, he hadn't expected her hips or backside to be so plump. Her skirting had hidden a luscious backside and thick thighs that led to slender, tone calves, daintily shaped ankles, and delicate feet. He took in a slow breath and tucked his fingers underneath a strap of her suit. She moved with his touch, as he peeled it away from her.

She let her eyes dip and noted he was still soft, revealing to her that his body didn't want hers. But, as he stepped back into the showering water, he pulled her with him. "Come 'ere," he murmured. She looked up at him until he pulled her under the hot water. It seemed to her, he was used to bathing with another until he commented, "Females. I forget how soft you are." He grazed her shoulder as her back was to him. His hand cupped the inner side of her ribs and she took in a sharp breath when he cupped her breast. She shuddered and he chuckled. He leaned down, touching his chest to hers when he said, "With how good you smell, anyone would've taken you," he took in a deep breath of her hair, his back flexed. "You won't walk straight when I'm done with you." Her eyes widened when he began bathing her, his hands touched places she hadn't thought a man would touch before. Like the underside of her chin. His fingers cupped her jaw and pulled her head back so he could look over her face with a smile licking his lips. She smiled up at him, sweetly.

She was a funny little thing. His eyes dipped to look over her heart-shaped face before he gently ran his lips along her forehead. "I think we're clean enough." He saw a smile curl her lips. "I don't understand when we will just get dirty again," she laughed. He caught her arm and roughly pulled her up to look at him. "Because I'm going dirty you so, no other male touches you, or female for that matter," he said darkly. "Not while we're on scouting." She asked, "Is this your way of saying I can't sleep with another man?" He cruelly chuckled and said, "I'll kill anyone who touches you on this ship. Saiyan or not." She gulped when he looked down the hall and said, "Will I have you here or in your bed?" He looked back and her small hand grasped him as she took him to her bedroom. She took up some courage and pressed him back to sit at the edge of the bed where he was just as tall as she. She kept hold of his hand and said, "If you take me-"

She knew of the old ways. He chuckled once more and interrupted her. "If you come with child," he said. "You would be only mine." She whispered in response, "And you would be mine." They were words she knew to say. As any grown Saiyan would. There was an honor in their kind. No one was taken unwillingly; an unwritten law that many abided by.

She took a seat upon him and hooked her arms around his neck. She said, "I haven't been with anyone since Frieza came." His eyes narrowed before he groused, "Alright alright. Get this over little one." She looked blankly at him and said bluntly, "But, you're not able to take me." She looked down at him and he was still soft. She tilted her head with a sigh. "I'm not to your liking," she murmured. He retorted, "I've been with many, it'll take more than your looks to please me." Her eyes met his and he saw a smile crook her lips. A challenge.

His hand rose to cup her breast and his thumb grazed her nipple. "You don't have much here," he countered as his other hand cupped her other breast. Her head tilted back, enjoying the caress of his large hands. "You could have anyone, you know?" he pondered as she shuddered when he squeezed her nipples. "It wouldn't have to be a Saiyan, anyone at the dozens of outposts we visit." Her eyes darkened as she looked at him. Her small hand caught his manhood and gripped hard enough he jumped. "Don't insult me. I wouldn't have less than a Sayain," she said deathly. His chest tightened at the look in her eyes. Dare he say, he was intimidated by this tiny lick of a Saiyan? He was surprised though. Her words made him feel almost honored by her. He was warrior trash and succumbed to plenty of females throughout the galaxies. And yet, Gine sat before him, cupping him gently now, stating she wouldn't have less than him.

She felt him twitch in her hand. He enjoyed a woman ordering around. She had a slight smile on her lips as she lowered herself. She shifted her hips as she slipped off of him. Her nails skimmed across his thighs as her mouth kissed just inside his knee. His eyes watched as her lips parted and took in the head of him. Her tongue slipped past her lips and his eyes widened as he felt her take him whole. Her eyes shut as she took him to the base. He finally felt himself harden. She slicked across him once more and traced her lips along the length of him before her hands encased his shaft and her head lowered until she couldn't take any more of him. She wasn't his best but, she surprised him; something that didn't happen often. His hand caught her chin and her eyes looked up to him while holding him. His toes curled. "Enough," he groused. He slipped his hand along her torso so he could touch her and her hand caught his wrist, stopping him. "That's not needed," she whispered, "I'm wet enough." She rose and before he could think again, her hands pushed him back and she crawled over him. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, "you, I, I don't want to wait." She straddled him and his eyes went wide when she rolled herself up and against him before suddenly her body took to his. Her lips touched his head and he stiffened as he slipped up into her. "I may be too small," she apologized, "but I can't wait." Her hips fell to his base and her eyes fluttered. "Ah." Her hands braced herself up and his hands caught up her hips. "Gine," he said quickly. "Let me feel this," she pleaded. "You're too tight," he growled at her.

Good Gods, she was filled. Her legs could barely reach either side of him and she whispered, "I know. Please just, hold back." He wasn't surprised by her tightness but, instead of by the flexibility of her hips and the roll of her thrusts onto him. She was experienced in this, and he wondered what other man had allowed her to take them this way. She knew what she wanted and was going to take it. Sheer bliss ran across her face as she went to rise and roll against him once more. "Gine," he warned. If she took him this long he would seed her. His hands caught her waist. She rose and smacked down onto him once more. "C-captain!" He lifted her up and off of him. His cock was straining and he was annoyed that she had made his hair stand up. He didn't think twice when his hand caught the nape of her neck and pinned her down. He caught her up, hauling her beneath him. Gine wasn't surprised that he wouldn't be gentle with her. Truly, she didn't want him to be. Her hips cradled back to him. "Cap-Captain," she begged. "Ahhghh…"

His eyes felt her wetness and he cautiously slipped himself against her, rubbing himself along her. She was too soft. Her backside was plush and her thighs plush; he rubbed himself between her thighs and she stiffened for a moment before he pulled her up onto her knees. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Possession. Jealousy. Want. He wanted her. How long had it been that he had been with a female? Let alone a Saiyan woman? He hadn't felt any like Gine felt beneath his touch right then. He could see her little muscles and thick hips but, when he touched her she was softer than the harem of women on Planet Vegeta.

He looked over her toned back and his eyes narrowed in the dimly lit room. Her shoulder held a harsh scar and he saw a scar at her neck and hairline, hidden by her wild hair. His hand rose and his thumb traced it. Her hand immediately snapped against his, stopping him. He frowned for a moment as he leaned in, trapping her beneath him. "What is this?"

"None of your business," she groused stubbornly. He fought her hand away and looked, finding a set of marks scraping down her throat and to the deep scar at her shoulder blade. He sat back, pulling her with him. His hands tucked under her knees, holding her thighs into her chest and keeping her back against his chest. "What is it?" he asked again. She remained tight-lipped until she felt him lick her neck. She shivered. Her shoulders tensed up and she wrestling like a wildcat. "It's just a scar!" She snapped. He said, "This is more than that. This kind, you could've died." She finally settled and let out a sigh. With her sigh she leaned back into him and his chin hooked over her shoulder. "I was supposed to die," she said quietly. She cupped the nape of her neck and said, "My mother fed me to the wildlings in the deserts on our planet. And then, I fought to live and," she paused, "I was no one until I joined the military." His eyes narrowed and she whispered, "You're smothering me." He knew then, he wouldn't let her go. Again, she made him feel honored to lay with her. She already knew the hardships of life even though he had seen her always smiling. He rubbed his face along her hair and said, "You won't die here."

She closed her eyes and repeated, "I wasn't supposed to live because I was a weakling no one wanted." Tears burnt her eyes. "You don't have to do this," she said to him. His eyes widened, his hands loosened and he gently placed her onto the bed beneath him. His hands traced her shoulders, down her tucked in waist, and cupped the meat of her backside. He pressed himself between them and he said, "And what if I want this? If, I want you?" She frowned and looked back at him. His lips parted as his hips pressed himself further into her backside. Her legs trembled when his length teased her. "Gine," he said. She shuddered as the tip of him slicked along her lips. "Y-yes?"

"If I seed you," he bit at her, "and trap you to me," he forewarned. Her eyes lowered and she asked, "Would you have me? Keep me as your mate?" He leaned in and licked along her shoulder blade, his fingers framed her jaw and he said, "Every inch of you could be mine." He gently cupped her throat and pressed. Her eyes slipped shut as she whispered, "I will be yours. Even," she nipped at his fingers, "if you don't mate me. I'm more than willing, you wouldn't have to trap me." He smiled and pressed bites unto her back. "I'm not a gentle man." Her teeth bit into her lip before she licked them. He prodded at her entrance. Her hips shifted, wanting him closer. "I could break you." Her eyes closed and she said, "I'm not that easy to break." His smile gleamed and his hands angled her hips. He pressed into her with such a force she skipped forward. "Ah!~~!" Her eyes rolled and her elbows buckled. He saw her head rest to the side and her teeth bit into her lips. He rolled his hips to hers, hands clasping hers, as he pulled and thrust his hips into hers once more. His head met the shallow walls of her insides and her thighs clenched around his knees.

She was so damn small. She was simple and easy to bend. He didn't have to struggle to please her. The women before her were harsh and wanted to prove their dominance to him. They thought dominance meant strength but, to him, it just meant it was easier to leave them. Instead, Gine, accepted him as he was and allowed him to claim her. Something he hadn't done with another woman. Her legs trembled and his eyes widened as she cried out. "I'm ahh, ah," a lazy smile crossed her face when he realized she'd come, trembling against him. She pushed herself back up onto her hands and looked back at him. Her lips parted to say words he never thought she would, "Are you going to just stare at me?" He whispered, "Two days." She eased up and turned to him. She slipped up to him, her legs curling around his hips as he eased back onto his heels. She moved to have him inside her once more. Her hands clasped around his neck and held onto him. "Yes, I'm yours, for two days if," she looked at him through long lashes, "you'll have me?" He looked over her face and said, "Yes."

Shout out to everyone~! I'm not back but, intermittent. Just bits and pieces will be uploaded until I have enough reviews per piece to continue on with a story. I want to focus more on completing a story rather than writing here and there before fizzling out.


	2. Reviews!

"I haven't written in quite some time, and I do take every review into consideration when I write. Any review is structural criticism! Again, thank you to everyone who reads my stories and enjoys what I write. SO! Please review. Best regards, L.T.


End file.
